The invention relates to a thermally fragmentable fastening device, a spacecraft component assembly comprising such a thermally fragmentable fastening device and a spacecraft equipped with such a fastening device and/or such a spacecraft component assembly.
Satellites are often too big to burn up completely on re-entry into the earth's atmosphere following their useful life in space. To avoid any damage on earth due to debris, satellites are therefore either brought to a controlled crash or fragmented before re-entry into the earth's atmosphere. To fragment satellite structures, electrically activated separation mechanisms and/or pyrotechnic mechanisms can be used, for example.